Monkey Quest: The Shadow of Crossroads
by Kyle Battlebreaker
Summary: Follow the adventures of an Ook warrior named Connor as he completes tasks for Mayor Bumbee and uncovers a hidden plot to destroy Crossroads! **Note: This story is based off a game called Monkey Quest. It shut down in September 2014.**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Charging Into Action

Connor ventured through the harsh, yet calming environment of the Forest Ruins. He wasn't too sure about what he was supposed to look for, but the Mayor told him to look for signs of increased shadow activity. Seems easy enough.

Connor looks around and notices several Bombirds hovering around in the air. He thought for a moment that those Bombirds could've been the sign of shadow activity, but they were just Bombirds minding their own business. He continued walking through the forest.

After quite a bit of walking, Connor finally hits a gate. He looks past the gate and he notices a familiar-looking statue of a shadow knight. He recognizes that statue almost instantly. An arena!

Connor needed to get this gate open somehow. He looks around in hopes of finding some kind of button or lever. He goes left to search, and he finds what looks like a button. Connor goes over to press that button, and to his surprise, the gate opens!

Connor runs over to where the gate used to be, and he enters the site of the arena. But to his surprise, it looked like the arena had already been activated, meaning he couldn't activate it again. He looks around to see if any shadow creatures were roaming around, but he sees nothing. He walks past the arena to search for clues, and up ahead in the forest he finds something very mysterious.

Hidden behind a tree, Connor finds some kind of weapon stuck into the ground. He tries to pull out the sword, and barely manages to do so. He holds out the sword in front of him, and it resembles some kind of Ice Raiders runesword. Could this mean that an Ice Raider was here? What if he got captured? Connor wasn't sure what to think of this. At this point, he had searched through every part of the forest, so he decided to go back and show this runesword to the Mayor.

Just as he was about to leave, Connor hears a roar from the distance. He turns back, and he sees a large, angry Shadow Cragcrawler staring directly at him! Connor mutters, "I think I know what happened to that Ice Raider now." He packs the runesword in his backpack and draws his mighty Shadow Fighter Sword! He yells, "Bring it on!"

The Shadow Cragcrawler charges directly at Connor, and he jumps over the beast and slashes at its scales with his sword. The Cragcrawler roars in pain, but he shakes off the attack and prepares to charge again! Connor charges straight towards the Cragcrawler, and the Cragcrawler begins to charge too. At the last second, Connor jumps to the right and the Cragcrawler runs into a tree! Connor takes this as an opportunity to strike, and he moves in and continuously strikes the beast with his sword. The Cragcrawler roars in pain and tries to force Connor away, but he dodges its fierce attacks. Finally, the Cragcrawler collapses to the floor out of exhaustion. Relieved, Connor mutters, "Phew. That was close."

Connor sheathes his Shadow Fighter Sword. He looks in his backpack to make sure he still has the runesword. Sure enough, he does. He departs from the arena site and makes his way back to Clock Tower Square to meet with the Mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Mayor

Connor arrives at Clock Tower Square and meets with Mayor Bumbee. He explains to her about what he found in the Forest Ruins.

"Fascinating," the Mayor replies. "Out of all things, an Ice Raiders runesword is lost in the Forest Ruins. But why would an Ice Raider come to the Forest Ruins in Crossroads? And you mentioned a Shadow Cragcrawler in the area. Very rarely do my scouts ever find Shadow Cragcrawlers in Crossroads. The Ice Raider might not have made it out alive…"

Connor replies, "Maybe he's out there somewhere. He might know more about what's been going on in Crossroads. Maybe he found something. But I have no idea where to look for him…"

The Mayor suddenly replies, "Of course! Captain Tyran mentioned that his scouts just reported some strange monster activity in some secluded areas of Crossroads. You should go speak with him. Ask him about what his scouts found."

Connor replies, "Seems like a good idea, but I feel like Captain Tyran doesn't really like me that much. Every time I go ask him something, he makes this weird grunt sound and he always responds in this irritated way."

"Oh, you have nothing to fear. That's how he always is. I recall a time when he talked to me about how proud he was of you and how far you've come along in your training. I'm sure he's very fond of you, but perhaps he doesn't want to show it."

Connor reluctantly agrees. He heads over to the upper levels of Clock Tower Square to meet with Captain Tyran.

Connor finds Captain Tyran staring into a large telescope. He mutters something about dragonflies and apple trees. Connor wonders, "What could possibly be going on in this old monkey's head?"

Connor clears his throat in hopes of getting his attention. Captain Tyran turns and stares at him for a few seconds. He then asks, "What do ya want, kid? I'm busy."

Connor immediately recognizes that irritated tone. He thinks about running away and pretending that nothing happened, but he swallows his fear and steps forward. He says, "I heard that your scouts reported strange monster activity in Crossroads. I've learned that an Ice Raider in Forest Ruins ran into some trouble with a Shadow Monster. He could still be out there, but I don't know where to look."

The Captain stares at Connor for a few more seconds, and then laughs. Connor definitely wasn't expecting a laugh. It made the Captain seem more...approachable. Captain Tyran then replies, "I like Ice Raiders. They're fierce, mean, and they get things done. Yep, my scouts did talk about some increased Bathog activity in the Crumbling Gates. The Mysterious Warrior's been talking about the same thing. I've been using this telescope to spy on that area to see if I can find anything worth noting, but all I'm seeing is Rachnoids…and gates. Tell ya what, I have a scout in that area. His name is Alex. Why don't ya go meet with him, ask him what he's been seeing in the Crumbling Gates. He might've seen an Ice Raider pass by that area. Who knows?"

"I'll go and search for him, Captain. Thanks." Connor leaves the Captain's post, and he hears the Captain reply, "Heh, good luck, kid." Connor sheds a faint smile. He's never heard the Captain act this cheerful. He wonders if the Captain is plotting something embarrassing for him. Maybe his scout is going to ambush him or throw bananas at him or something! Connor decides to not worry about it. He heads over to find the Crumbling Gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scouts and Shadows

Connor finds the entrance to the Crumbling Gates. He enters and he finds himself staring in awe at the grand sequence of gates in the area. Small pools of water lie up ahead, and there are large concrete platforms in the area that seem to be decaying. This area almost resembles some kind of ancient city…

Connor looks around to see if he can find anyone. From the left, he hears a voice.

"Hey, you! Over here!"

Connor walks over to where he heard the voice. From the bushes, a monkey appears. He's wearing a pair of goggles and a standard scout's uniform. He replies, "Hi, I'm Alex. Did the Captain send you?"

Connor replies, "Yes. I heard that you guys spotted some strange activity in this area. What kind of activity? Did you see any...prisoners? Any monsters running around in packs, perhaps?"

Alex, confused, replies, "Prisoners? What do you mean? I have been seeing some shadow monsters traveling in packs...more than usual, actually. But I haven't heard anything about prisoners."

Connor sighs, disappointed. If the Ice Raider isn't here then where could he be? He thinks to himself, "No, I have to try looking around. Maybe the monsters took him away on a secret route. I have to find him."

Connor tells Alex that he's going to search the area. Alex replies, "Oh...ok! Just stay safe. The monsters running around in this area can get really wild!"

Connor reaches into his backpack and takes out his Woodland Archer Bow that he obtained from his adventures in the Ootu Mystics tribe. That...was a strange place. He holds his bow on his left hand and departs.

Immediately, Connor finds himself staring in awe at the grand system of ropes and platforms. It almost resembles a deliberately designed system of puzzles. Luckily, all the gates have eroded to the point where Connor could just slash through them with his sword.

After slashing through a few gates, Connor finds himself in a particularly warm area. He looks around and notices the casual lava pits in the area. Fascinating. Connor carefully avoids them and continues on.

Connor finally arrives at...a gate. A very large gate. Connor definitely can't slash his way through this beast of a gate. "How am I supposed to open this gate?" he wonders. He looks around to see if there's some kind of lever he can pull. But just as he's about to start searching, the gate suddenly starts screeching, and it opens on its own! With a confused look in his face, Connor reluctantly enters.

The gate closes behind Connor, and he stares ahead and finds three gated buildings that almost look like...prison cells! Connor immediately runs over to the gate on the left and looks through. Nothing there. Connor runs over to the middle gate. Nothing there, either. Connor starts to grow a little worried. He runs over to the right gate, hoping that he'll find the Ice Raider there. Nope, nothing. But he does find what looks like a piece of paper in the cell. Connor slashes through the eroded gate and takes the paper. As he expected, he finds text written into it. A note! Perhaps the Ice Raider wrote this note.

Connor tries to read the note, but he immediately realizes that the note is written in another language. They almost look like rune symbols…

Suddenly, Connor hears a screeching sound behind him. He turns and finds himself staring at an angry Rachnoid! The Rachnoid spits acid at him, and he barely dodges. Connor quickly packs the note in his backpack and lifts up his Woodland Archer Bow. He fires an arrow and it lands directly on the Rachnoid's leg! The Rachnoid screeches and scuttles off.

Just as he thinks it's over, three more Rachnoids emerge from the gate entrance and crawl towards Connor. He loads another bow and prepares to fire, but all three Rachnoids fire acid at him, and he is forced to dodge. Then one of the Rachnoids charges towards him and hits him head-on! Connor falls back and hits the ground. The Rachnoid prepares to stomp on him, but he fires his arrow and it lands a direct hit in the Rachnoid! It shrieks in pain and collapses on the ground.

Connor barely manages to get back on his feet. He loads another bow and aims at another Rachnoid. The Rachnoid prepares to fire acid at him, but Connor strikes first, as he releases an arrow that strikes the Rachnoid's scales. The Rachnoid shrieks and scuttles off. Two down, one to go.

The remaining Rachnoid hisses at Connor and prepares to charge. Connor loads another bow and fires, but to his surprise, the Rachnoid dodges the arrow with ease! The Rachnoid headbutts Connor and he falls back in pain. The Rachnoid prepares to fire acid at Connor, and he tries to get up so he can dodge, but he falls back in pain once again. The Rachnoid fires an acid projectile at his chest plate. Connor almost immediately feels the acid dissolving his armor. He tries to get up, but the pain causes him to stay down. Then suddenly, the Rachnoid shrieks in pain. It turns and charges in the other direction. Is it going crazy?

But then Connor realizes that the Rachnoid was attacked from behind by someone else! Who else could possibly be here, out of all places? Connor catches sight of the Rachnoid, who desperately tries to charge into whoever's attacking it. Connor manages to lift himself up, and he notices that a monkey is fighting the Rachnoid! The monkey kicks the Rachnoid in its belly and the Rachnoid falls back. It desperately tries to fire an acid projectile, but the monkey dodges with ease. The monkey tackles the Rachnoid and places his hand on its belly. Is he...tickling the Rachnoid?

The Rachnoid desperately tries to shake the monkey off, and the monkey jumps back on the ground. He then grabs the Rachnoid and throws it to the side with incredible strength! The Rachnoid hits the ground and faints, clearly exhausted from the brawl.

Connor tries to get back on his feet and see who the monkey is, but he falls back in pain. His vision starts to go blurry The monkey approaches him and yells, "Kid! Can you hear me?"

Connor recognized that voice but he was too weak to figure out who it was. His vision gets even more blurry, and then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Cryptic Cipher

Connor lifts his head from a tree stump. He finds himself in a strange, underground lair. He notices a waterfall to the right.

"How's it going, kid? The trainees bandaged you up. You should be able to walk now without limping."

Connor gets up and realizes that he had been rescued by the monkey that brawled the Rachnoid.

The monkey steps forward and says, "Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. You were willing to take on three Rachnoids in a fight. And you almost won. Now that's something."

That voice...Connor's eyes widen. To his surprise, he realizes that the monkey was none other than the Mysterious Warrior!

Connor asks, "Wait, so that was you who fought the Rachnoid? What were you doing in the Crumbling Gates?"

The Mysterious Warrior's eyes darken. "Strange things have been happening in Crossroads. Certain areas have been spiking in shadow activity for some reason. I believe this may have something to do with Ka, but I need to be sure first. If the shadow monsters are already growing stronger, then that could mean Ka is growing stronger too. But my question is...why Crossroads? I haven't heard anything about increased shadow activity from the other tribes. Is Ka specifically targeting Crossroads? Or...is something else tormenting Crossroads?"

Connor's eyes widen. "You're right. Mayor Bumbee was talking about something similar when she assigned me the mission to search the Forest Ruins. We already know that Ka's essence roused up the shadow monsters all over Ook, but for more shadow monsters to appear out of nowhere in Crossroads and not any other tribe...that's just weird."

The Mysterious Warrior nods his head in agreement. He then continues, "I sent two groups of warriors to investigate the Volcano Lair and the Crumbling Gates. The warriors from the Volcano Lair came back a while ago, but the ones I sent to the Crumbling Gates never returned. I feel like a fool, sending them there without any caution. They might have been captured. I returned to the Crumbling Gates alone so I wouldn't have to risk anyone else being captured. I was looking around the area for signs of the missing warriors when I found a large gate. I ran around the area and flipped a few switches that opened the gate. When I went through the gate, I saw you fighting that last Rachnoid. I came and helped just in time. I was almost too late..."

Connor gets back on his feet, and to his surprise, he walks around with minimal pain. He looks down at his armor, which was badly ruined from the acid projectile that struck him.

"Yikes," the Mysterious Warrior replies. "You might want to go get some new armor from the Clothing Shop. We're in Clock Tower Square, by the way. This is my secret lair, where I train aspiring warriors to fight against the shadows. I thought about recruiting you a few times, but it seems like you've been busy helping Mayor Bumbee."

Connor steps forward and finds his backpack laying on the ground. He picks it up and notices the note that he packed in his backpack before the Rachnoids attacked. Connor takes the note and shows it to the Mysterious Warrior.

"This note has some weird text written on it," Connor said. "I can't understand it, but it might be some kind of plea for help. I also found a runesword in the Forest Ruins. It looks like it belongs to an Ice Raider. This guy might be one of your missing warriors."

The Mysterious Warrior takes the note. "Hmm, what's this? I recognize that writing...it's ancient runic text, derived from the ancient group of elite Ice Raiders known as the Runemasters. They were a powerful group of vikings that used runestones to cast powerful spells. I don't think the writer of this note is one of my warriors, but he might have some answers as to where they could be. I wish I knew what the note said, but I can't read these runic symbols without proper translations..."

The Mysterious Warrior looks at the runesword in Connor's hand and his eyes widen. "Of course! These rune markings on the sword should help me translate the note."

Connor hands the runesword to the Mysterious Warrior. He carefully reads the rune symbols marked on the sword. "The rune symbols on this sword are in order. I recognize some of these markings."

The Mysterious Warrior places the sword and the note on the ground. He takes some time to translate the markings on the note. Connor can hear him mutter some words from the note. "Let's see…'fire'...'guide'...'information'...'dangerous'...oh my…"

The Mysterious Warrior gets up and hands the runesword back to Connor. He then says, "I've translated the note. It's quite cryptic. We should definitely look into this right away."

He translates the note out loud for him. It reads:

 _ **"If you are reading this, I am hiding in the red ground of fire. Talk to Kwipp, he will guide you.**_

 _ **Once you meet me, I have important information that I must share with you right away.  
**_

 _ **P.S. Burn this note once you have received it."**_

Suddenly, everything makes sense to Connor. But at the same time, everything becomes even more confusing. The red ground of fire?

The Mysterious Warrior hands Connor the note and says, "You should talk to Mayor Bumbee. She might know what the 'red ground of fire' is. I feel like I have my suspicious, but...the Mayor will probably know for sure. Good luck."

Connor turns to leave the Mysterious Warrior's lair, but then he realizes...he has no idea how to leave.

The Mysterious Warrior, noticing his confusion, replies, "Oh, you have to go through the waterfall to leave. Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. Go on."

Connor, shaking with fear, shuts his eyes and rushes through the waterfall. Suddenly, he finds himself on the other side of the waterfall, completely drenched in water. Fun.

Connor climbs back up to the upper levels of Clock Tower Square to meet with Mayor Bumbee. She catches sight of him and says, "It seems like you visited the Mysterious Warrior in his lair."

How did she know? She laughs and then adds, "I can tell that you went through the waterfall. Now, tell me what you found in the Crumbling Gates."

Connor explains to her about the Rachnoid ambush, the Mysterious Warrior's arrival and the note that he translated.

Mayor Bumbee looks shocked. "The red ground of fire...yes, I do know what that is. Whoever wrote this note, they're hiding in Cindertop Highland, the red ground of fire. It's a very dangerous place, you'll either faint from the heat or get ambushed by a shadow monster. You're going to have to get some new armor and weapons before you can go there. Luckily, I have a set of armor that you can use."

She places a set of Brave Centurion Armor on the post. "Perhaps the Mysterious Warrior knows of a good weapon to use against the monsters in Cindertop Highland. You should go back to him. Also, I think he leaves his lair at this time, so you won't have to run through that waterfall again."

Connor takes the armor and goes back to the waterfall below Clock Tower Square. Luckily, the Mysterious Warrior is waiting outside the waterfall. He catches sight of Connor and says, "Nice armor, kid. I'm about to go back to the Crumbling Gates to continue searching for my missing warriors. There are some areas that I haven't gotten a chance to look at yet..."

Before he leaves, Connor asks him if he knows of any good weapons to use against the shadow monsters in Cindertop Highland.

He replies, "So the 'red ground of fire' is actually Cindertop Highland, then? Yeah, you'll need a good weapon to defend yourself there. Take my Crimson Katana. It'll pack a punch against those pesky creatures. Good luck, kid."

Connor takes the Crimson Katana and places it in his backpack. The Mysterious Warrior runs off. Connor mentally prepares himself a little bit, and then he departs to find the entrance to Cindertop Highland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Red Ground of Fire

Connor finds the entrance to the Cindertop Highland at the end of the Crossroad Path. Hoping that his new Brave Centurion armor will protect him from the heat, he enters the highlands.

Immediately, the intense heat strikes Connor, but he manages to bear through it. He thinks to himself, "The note said to find someone named...Kwipp! Who's Kwipp? I'll just talk to the first person I find here."

Connor treads through the violent habitat of Cindertop Highland, looking around to see if he can find anyone. He climbs on some platforms and reaches a high rock, giving him a good view of most of the area. He looks straight ahead and notices a pack of Magma Bathogs flying around. To his left, he sees nothing but lava pits. To his right, he notices a few platforms leading to another area. He decides to go right and see where the platforms take him.

Connor reaches the platform on his right and jumps from platform to platform to reach the next rock. From there, he notices a few more rock platforms straight ahead that lead to a narrow pathway. He jumps across those rock platforms and reaches the entrance to the narrow pathway.

Connor enters the pathway and immediately regrets it. The intense heat grew even more intense in this pathway, which nearly causes Connor to faint. He manages to push through the narrow pathway and reach the exit. From there, he notices a few areas with green grass fully-grown trees, which struck him as strange considering that almost every other tree in the highlands was burnt to a crisp. Connor thinks to himself, "Perhaps those areas are somehow resistant to the harsh conditions! Kwipp could be hiding in one of those places too." He decides to check out the first safe area to see if Kwipp is there.

Connor makes his way to the first safe area, and he looks around to see if anyone is there. He doesn't find anything, but he does find a small apple tree. There's no way this apple tree could have grown on its own. Someone must be growing these trees! Connor takes a few apples and stores them in his backpack, in case he'll end up needing them later on. He leaves the first green area and goes to check out the second area.

Connor jumps over lava pits, dodges the watchful eyes of Magma Bathogs, and climbs platform after platform in an attempt to reach the next area. After a long and tiring effort, he finally reaches the next safe area. But before he can enter and search for Kwipp, two Magma Bathogs approach him! He turns and finds them staring directly at him. They both release several blasts of fire, and Connor barely dodges. The intense heat of the attacks is almost enough to make him faint. He pulls out his Woodland Archer Bow and fires a bow at one Magma Bathog. The bow hits its wing, and it falls to the ground, unable to fly. The other Magma Bathog charges directly at Connor. He loads another bow and fires at the Bathog, but it misses! The Bathog swoops in charges at him, knocking his bow out of his hand. To his surprise, the bow lands in a nearby lava pit. Connor grits his teeth, shocked about losing one of his most reliable weapons.

The Magma Bathog moves in for another attack. Connor decides to make use of his new Crimson Katana that the Mysterious Warrior gave him. He quickly reaches into his backpack and pulls out the beautiful red blade. The Magma Bathog swoops in and prepares to strike again, but before it can, Connor puts his weapon to work. He slashes at the Bathog, damaging its wing and its snout. The Bathog shrieks in pain and falls back, barely able to fly. It shoots two blasts of fire at him, but he dodges with ease. He lunges at the Bathog and hits it with the hilt of his blade. The Magma Bathog falls to the ground.

Connor, shocked that he won that fight, sheathes his Crimson Katana. He enters the safe area and looks around, but finds no one. Disappointed, he leaves the cave and prepares to depart for the next green area. But just as he is about to depart, he hears a voice from the safe area.

"Hello? Who are you?"

Connor turns back, and to his surprise, he finds a monkey staring at him!

Connor replies, "Is your name Kwipp?"

Kwipp replies, "Uh...yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for an Ice Raider. They wrote a note that said to speak to you for guidance. So...can you guide me?"

Kwipp sighs. "You're looking for him, huh? He's quite a strange fellow. He's not hiding in the safe zones. He says that's too 'obvious'. He's hiding in the hottest crevice that he could handle. You see that large rock towards the left? Reach the bottom of that rock and you'll find a cave...along with a few lava pits scattered nearby. He's hiding inside that cave. You're going to have to handle some intense heat if you're going to meet him."

"Of course I do. Well, I'm already handling some intense heat so it can't be too bad, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't left this safe zone in a while. I stumbled into this area on accident, and I was chased by a Bathog. I managed to make my way to this area. Of course, the highlands weren't as hot back then. It's been getting really bad lately. I've also been noticing more and more Magma Bathogs flying around in the air..."

Connor's eyes widen. "More bathogs, huh? I bet it has something to do with the increase in shadow activity in Crossroads. It's affecting the highlands too? That's not good."

Kwipp replies, "Huh? You're saying that this has been happening in other places of Crossroads? Well, that's obviously something to worry about. I suppose I should get out more often, but...if I try to escape then I'll be blasted to bits by those Bathogs, so...I'll just stay here. Anyways, you should be on your way. More bathogs could be coming."

"You're right. Thanks. When I get back, I'll try to get you out of here."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I...actually kinda like it here. If I ever want to go back, then I can just wait a few months for the temperature to cool down and then leave. No worries."

"Oh...uh, ok." Connor leaves the safe zone and departs to find the Ice Raider's hiding spot.

Connor finds himself running across several platforms and making lots of risky jumps to reach the rock. He encounters a large lava pit, and is forced to go around. He sneaks past a few Magma Bathogs and finally makes his way to the top of the rock. He climbs down the rock very carefully, making sure that he doesn't lose his footing. He reaches the bottom and he finds several lava pits around him. The intense heat makes his vision foggy. For a second, he loses his balance, but he quickly regains it. He pushes through the exhaustion and makes his way past the lava pits. The steam from the lava pits clouds his vision, but he barely manages to notice the shape of a cave straight ahead. He heads over to the cave, the intense heat tiring him out even more. Sparks land on his arm, and he winces but manages to push through the pain. He finally arrives at the cave entrance.

Connor enters the cave and he sees nothing but darkness. He draws his Crimson Katana, which gives him a minimal amount of light. He looks around and yells, "Hello?" And a voice from the right replies, "Hello."

Connor stumbles back in surprise. He lifts his sword and barely notices the shape of a monkey...in a black hood. He then hears more voices from the darkness reply, "Hello." Connor lifts his sword in every direction and finds more monkeys in black hoods approaching him. Connor thinks to himself, "This doesn't seem right at all...Who are these guys? And where is the Ice Raider?"

Connor mutters, "Uh...wrong cave," and tries to make a run for it, but he is shoved back by one of the black hooded monkeys. They all talk at once, saying "Don't leave…" The black hoods start to surround Connor. He draws his sword, but one of the black hoods knocks it out of his hand!

Suddenly, Connor hears a loud yell from the darkness. A voice bellows, "BACK, YOU MINDLESS MINIONS! BACK!"

A blue light emits from the left. Connor sees a monkey with a viking helmet emerge, with a frost axe in his left hand and some kind of glowing runestone in his right hand. The black hooded monkeys mutter, "Bad guy...Get him…," but the Ice Raider reacts first. He lifts up his axe and recites some kind of incantation. His axe glows with a fierce blue light, and the black hooded monkeys scream and run off. Connor realizes that somehow, he wasn't affected by whatever spell that was.

The monkey walks closer to you and asks, "Who are you? You don't look like a Dark Hood to me. Are you...lost? Or...did you get my letter?"


End file.
